Behemoth
The Behemoth is a Weremammoth and one of the seven therian gladiators that Drew meets when he's enslaved in Scoria. Gender: Male Weretype: Mammoth Homeland: '''Bast '''Status: Alive First Appearance: Shadow of the Hawk Characteristics Drew noticed that Behemoth is truly a giant of a man, being around the same age as Duke Bergan, he's over seven feet tall, his skin looks similar to an elephant's hide and its full of scars from his many fights at the Furnace. He wields a huge war hammer in battle. His mammoth form is truly impressive, being twice as tall as Drew, with long tusks, elephant ears and a trunk. Personality The Behemoth seems to be one of the most calm gladiators in the Furnace, only fighting when necessary. Behemoth is one of the first Therianthropes that Drew convinces to escape, and he admits that his biggest strength is, well, his strength. History Not much is known from the Behemoth's past, not even his true name, but is very likely that he was sold to Lord Ignus after the Catlords conquered the Weremammoths. He apparently once witnessed Lord Ulik's might, and noted that the Apelord was just as big as him. Shadow of the Hawk The Behemoth is first seen sitting at the table with the other gladiators, and Drake mentioned that he is simply known as the Behemoth. After Drew tried to convince the gladiators to fight back and escape, Behemoth was one of the first in support him, stopping a fight between Drew and Krieg. During the Battle of the Beasts he fought Drake, but the Werecrocodile simply used his speed to avoid his blows. After Stamm and the Ape brothers were killed, he and Drake stopped fighting and while Ignus was distracted, he tossed Drew to the balcony of the Lizardlord. He later gave Drew his loyalty for helping them recover his freedom. Behemoth, alongside Krieg and Taboo accompanied Drew and Baron Gryffin to Tor Raptor. When the group was ambushed by assassins at a stable, he dragged Krieg (who had been shot in the chest with a silver arrow) to safety and later Drew directed him to use his war hammer to make the stable fall apart, killing many of the assailants. He, Taboo and Krieg struggled with the cold of the mountain and ended seperated from Baron Gryffin and Drew thanks to the Crows interference. When Drew had been saved from Count Kesslar by Taboo and Krieg, he confronted the Weregoat, who tried to bribe him in order to escape, but the Mammothlord simply used his hammer to smash to pieces the box with all the gems that Kesslar had, hitting him and sending him to his death at a waterfall. He is later carried by two Werehawks and taken to help the defense of Azra. War of the Werelords The Behemoth is first seen during the Battle of Bana Gap, using his massive war hammer to kill General Primus in a single blow. He then told the relieved werewolf that he knew he would come. The Behemoth is later seen talking with Drew, Krieg and Taboo, and is later carried by the Hawklords all the way to Robben. He arrived to meet Duke Bergan's forces and when the Hawks dropped him, he made a huge boulder tremble with his weight.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Therians